1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in agricultural implement transport vehicles and is more particularly directed to a balanced implement transport vehicle to be used as a drawbar for a multiplicity of earth-working implements, when in an operative position, and to carry the same from one location to another when in a transport position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of towing vehicles to distribute the draft force from a prime mover to a plurality of earth-working implements. Many of such vehicles are of such size, when in operative position, as to be particularly suited to a foldable type of construction, and, in many cases, are configured to provide a lifting of the implements attached thereto during transport activities from one location to another. At least two disadvantages of known prior art vehicles have been noted to exist in the ponderosity dictated by the mass of the structural aspects of such apparatus that is required to raise and support the implements during the lifting and transport operations and the lack of versatility to operate under adverse operating conditions or with a variety of earth-working implements.
Examples of such prior art, as has been determined in the course of a search of the U.S. Letters Patent, are set forth in the following list:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,428,333 Nelson 2/18/69 3,967,684 Haverdink 7/6/76 3,154,151 Zimmer et al 10/27/64 4,088,346 Schreiner et al 5/9/78 3,841,412 Sosalla 10/15/74 3,162,459 Marmorine et al 12/22/64 3,935,696 Pavel 2/3/76 3,006,422 Mighell 10/31/61 4,002,334 Wilbeck 1/11/77 3,651,870 Calkins 3/28/72 3,901,327 Mitchell 8/26/75 ______________________________________
The objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following Summary and Description.